Duo's Angel
by KatMaxwell
Summary: My first attempt at a self-insert/ yaoi-ish/ really long fic ^^;


Duo's Angel  
  
" Ohayo!!" Shouted Duo as he came down the stairs.  
  
" Ohayo Duo! Your just in time for breakfast!"  
  
Duo sat down on his place on the table, along with the rest of the Gundam pilots. Quatre greeted him as he served Duo his breakfast.  
  
" Why were you so late for breakfast? You're usually the first one here."  
  
" Oh, its nothing Quatre. Just overslept, that's all......say...where's Heero?"  
  
" He went on a mission early this morning." Stated Quatre as he took his place next to Trowa.  
  
" Nani!? Without the rest of us!?"  
  
" The mission was supposed to be done with two people, but he insisted on going alone."  
  
" Why Trowa?"  
  
" He said because he could handle it. And that he didn't want anyone distracting him."  
  
" Distracting him!? We've been on countless missions, and he's never complained. What's the deal all of a sudden?"  
  
" Maybe he just wants to be alone. Or away from you Maxwell."  
  
" What!?"  
  
" Duo please calm down. You know better than everyone how Heero is. He's always been a loner. Even when he's around other people."  
  
" I know that Quatre...gomen, I guess I'm just used to being around him all the time."  
After the pilots finished their breakfast, they all went out to do their own thing. Quatre and Trowa were chillin' at the garden, Wufei locked himself in his room and began to meditate, and Duo laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Completely oblivious to the mysterious figure next to him. Watching him.  
  
5 hours passed, and Heero finally returned to the safe house that the pilots were currently living in. At the time, Trowa and Duo were playing chess in the living room while the other two were watching.  
  
" Heero! Your back!!" Duo got up from his chair and tackled the Japanese pilot and both fell on the floor. Heero gently removed his American lover from his body, and stood up.  
  
" How was the mission Yuy?"  
  
" It was easy. The orders were to infiltrate and destroy a small Oz base that was disguised as part of a town."  
  
Duo stood up as well and turned to face his koi.  
  
" This may seem as a stupid question to ask 'The Perfect Soldier' but, are you alright?"  
  
" I'm fine Duo."  
  
" Oh yeah? Then how come your favoring your right arm?"  
  
" I must have hurt it when you tackled me."  
  
" I never heard of someone's arm bleeding when they got tackled."  
  
" I told you that I'm fine. It's not that big a deal." Heero started walking past Duo, and went up the stairs leading to their room, leaving everyone else downstairs.  
  
Once Heero walked into his room, he began searching for his first aid kit.  
" I don't think that a first aid kit is gonna help that wound."  
  
Heero turned his head, and saw Duo leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.  
  
" You got shot didn't you?"  
  
"..."  
  
Duo enters the room and kneels down next to Heero. He takes Heero's arm and examines it.  
  
" You did get shot. Heero, why do you always act like you don't feel anything? You act as if you don't have any emotions. As if you felt no pain."  
  
" I'm a soldier, I was taught that emotions and sympathy aren't necessary in war. Besides, this is just a minor set back."  
  
" A minor set back!? You got shot!! Your bleeding like there's no tomorrow, and you call this a 'minor' set back!?"  
  
" Duo......"  
  
" What is it Heero?"  
  
" Duo......the reason why I went on that mission alone was because I needed time alone."  
  
" Well, why didn't you say so? If you needed space......"  
  
" No Duo. I need more than space. I need you to keep away from me. I can't have you worrying about me all the time. Duo......I think we should stop seeing each other completely. It'll be easier for both of us. You don't worry about me, and I don't worry about you."  
  
Duo's eyes were covered by his bangs. If they weren't, you could see tears forming in his eyes. He stood up and clenched his hands in a fist.  
  
" In other words......you don't love me anymore......is that it?"  
  
" Duo......"  
  
" No don't say anything Heero......I......understand. I understand all too well."  
  
" It's for your own good......Duo."  
  
With that, Duo left the room. He stomped his way downstairs and grabbed his dark-blue jacket and cap. Quatre was watching t.v in the living room, and spotted Duo.  
  
" Duo, where are you going!?"  
  
" Out."  
  
" But Duo! It's raining! You'll freeze out there..."  
  
But Duo didn't listen. He opened the door and headed outside. It was raining heavily. It was early afternoon, but the clouds made it seem like it was night. Duo just kept walking, not caring about where he might end up. The rain was soaking his cap, hair and jacket. He was so intent in looking forward, that he once again didn't notice the mysterious figure that was walking right along side of him.  
  
" Poor, poor boy. You suffer so much. It is my duty to protect you and keep you happy. I will try my very best to free you from all this suffering."  
  
Duo felt a cold breeze whiz by him. He stopped and looked around. He saw nothing but rain and people running from it. He continued to walk and dismissed the thought as probably the wind caused by the storm. Little did he know, that it wasn't the weather. He kept walking until he ended up on a bridge. Underneath him was the river. He sat on the rim of the bridge and looked at his reflection, which was barely visible unless lightning struck behind him.  
  
" Alone again. Not surprising. I've always been alone, I was raised in the streets. Being alone shouldn't bother me in the slightest......yet it is. That baka! Doesn't he realize how much I love him!? Then again......it always seems that whoever or whatever I love gets taken away from me one way or another."  
  
He started to shiver a little bit from the cold. He got off the bridge and started to head back. When he started walking, he noticed that he had walked quite the distance. It had gotten even darker, and the rain didn't let up. Instead it got worse. As he walked he started shivering uncontrollably. His hair was clinging to his face. He pulled his jacket up in an attempt to block his neck and ears from the cold. He took a quick glimpse of his watch, and saw that he's been walking for 3 hours, and sat in the rain for about 40 minutes.  
  
" Shit! I'm gonna freeze my ass off if I don't hurry."  
  
He quickened his pace, but then decided not to. By going faster, the cold wind just hit him harder. Eventually, he reached the park that was close to the safe house. By then, he was sneezing and shaking all over. The rain didn't help much either. With each drop of rain, Duo felt his body temperature go down another point. His head was pounding and he felt terrible. He continued to walk through the park, with the stinging rain mercilessly bombarding his face. He decided to take a short cut through the woods. The park was considerably huge, and would take some time to reach the end of it. So he turned to his right and went through the woods. The rain hit him less, but it was still just as cold. He always took this short cut, when he was in a hurry to get home. He would also come here...to have some private time with Heero. He shook the thoughts away, and continued on. Duo's legs were beginning to feel numb, and he lost feeling on his face. The rain no longer stung him. His vision started to become a little blurred and he could hardly see the trees around him. His walking slowed down and he started to wobble a bit, before collapsing on his knees, then fell face first in the wet earth. As he lay there, a glowing figure approached him. The figure knelt down, and placed its hand on Duo's forehead, brushing away his wet bangs from his face.   
  
" How terrible. His face is ice cold. He's alive but......I don't think he 'wants' to get up. I must convince him that he's not always alone. I must speak to him the only way I know how..."  
  
The figure closed its eyes and firmly held Duo's freezing hand while leaving the other hand on his forehead, and its whole body glowed with a bright white light.  
  
Duo slowly opened his eyes. His eyes hurt and it was painful for him to open them. When he finally opened his eyes, he gave out a low gasp. He was laying right in the middle of the ruined Maxwell church. There was blood and debris all around him. He got up and walked about. He walked past a broken piece of glass and looked at his reflection. He noticed that he was no longer wearing his jacket and cap, and that he was no longer 16. He looked younger. He was a little shocked by his change, but otherwise unfazed. He took a step back from the glass, and continued to explore the rest of the church. The stained glass windows were destroyed, and all the rooms looked as if a tornado hit. He walked on until he arrived at the main area of the church.........the chapel. The benches were broken and bloodstained. As was the cross and more stained glass windows. Finally, his gaze settled unto 3 blood stained bodies on the floor. Duo couldn't control the tears that came down as he saw the bodies of Sister Helen, Father Maxwell and Solo. He slowly walked up to the bodies, but was stopped by a taller being. Duo looked up and saw Heero as himself, except that he was wearing what an arch angel would wear, he had large white wings, and he was holding a small ball of light in his left hand and a dagger in his right hand.  
  
" Heero?......What's that?"  
  
" .........It's all you hold dear Duo."  
  
Heero then raised the dagger and shoved it into the ball of light. Suddenly, the 3 bodies slowly deteriorated, turning into rose petals as they did so. Heero closed his eyes and also started to deteriorate. Duo watched in horror tears flowing freely from his eyes. He then tried to hold Heero, but he went right through him. He fell on the floor, and he stood himself up. Duo was now on his hands and knees, surrounded by rose petals which were flowing around due to the wind coming in from the shattered windows. Soon all the petals fell and disappeared. Leaving Duo all alone in the destroyed church. He brought his knees up to his face and cried silently. He slowly looked up, when he heard a soft, comforting voice calling his name. Duo stood up and walked towards the voice.  
  
" Duo......Duo.........your not always alone......Duo."  
  
Young Duo slowly kept on walking, not knowing who or what was calling him. Eventually, he reached a large oval shaped door. He had to push with all his might to open it. When the door opened, he was blinded by an intense beam of light. When he got his eyes to adjust to the sudden change of light he stood there in awe of what he saw in front of him. Unlike the rest of the church, this area seemed unharmed. There were flowers and trees everywhere. Beautiful sun rays shot through a stained glass window that had an image of a flower, splashing the small area with vibrant colors. He looked around and noticed what seemed like a young girl. She seemed about 16, and she was sitting on the floor with her hands neatly placed on her lap. She was wearing a long white dress that had sleeves that stopped shortly after her elbows. She also had shiny dark brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders, and light brown eyes that looked even brighter due to the fact that she was looking up with a small serene smile on her lips. She was surrounded by a vast variety of flowers. She closed her eyes and spoke.  
  
" Hello Duo. So glad that you found this place. ( turns her head and opens her eyes to face Duo) Don't cry. Your not as alone as you think you are. There are people who love you, but certain circumstances prevent people from showing their feelings. So don't despair. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."  
  
Duo looked at the caramel skinned girl questionably as he rubbed excess tears from his eyes.  
  
" Who are you? How did you know my name?"  
  
The young girl smiled as she arched her body forward. Suddenly, shimmering white wings came out of her back. She pulled her body back in its original position and continued to smile at Duo.  
  
  
" I am Kataya. Your guardian angel. I know everything about you. I know what your going through. ( Her expression becomes saddened) I hate to see you hurting. I want to help make your life a little happier for you. I will try my very hardest to make it so. Will you let me?"  
  
Duo stood there his eyes swollen from the tears that came down.   
  
" I......Uh......can you really help me?"  
  
" Yes. I can. I'm really not supposed to meddle in mortal affairs, but I'll make an exception in your case. You've been through so much, and I wont let you suffer any more. Just answer me...do you want me to help you?"  
  
".........Yes!"  
  
Duo runs towards the girl with new tears streaming down. He hugs her waist, and she hugs him back and strokes his hair.  
  
" That's right Duo. Let out all your frustrations. That is the first step to leading a happier life. I can help you......but I can't do everything. You must also learn to fight your own battles. ( the scene slowly starts glowing white as she continues to speak, until the whole scene is white) Daijobu. I'll help and protect you. Don't worry."  
  
" Did you find him Wufei?"  
  
" No. I looked all over town and I still didn't find him."  
  
" Where could he be?"  
  
" Did you try asking Heero?"  
  
" Yes, but he says that he doesn't know where he could have gone. By his tone of voice, I'm guessing that he probably had a fight with Duo."  
  
" We didn't have a fight."  
  
Quatre and Wufei looked up and saw Heero coming down the steps.  
  
" I just told Duo that we shouldn't see each other any more."  
  
" 'gasp' But why Heero? I thought you loved Duo."  
  
" I do......I broke up with him for his own good. He'll be less likely to be killed during a mission if he has nothing and 'no one' to worry about."  
  
" Heero......you say it so simply, but, I really think you hurt Duo more than you think. He's been out for almost 6 hours. In the freezing rain."  
  
".........6 hours?"  
  
" Hai. He usually doesn't stay out for that long. Trowa is still outside looking for him. I just hope nothing horrible happened to him."  
  
" I'll help and protect you. Don't worry......"  
  
That was the last thing Duo heard before everything completely turned white. He was still unconscious, and didn't hear Trowa calling him.  
  
" Duo......Duo...He's unconscious. His body's freezing cold. I've got to get him back, he'll freeze to death out here."  
  
The rain had stopped, but the temperature was still low and cold. Trowa picked up Duo's motionless form, and carried him the rest of the 2 blocks home. By then it was already pitch black outside, so no one saw the latin unibang boy carrying his freezing American friend.  
  
When Duo started to regain consciousness, he saw nothing but darkness. His body felt like dead cold weight. He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt to even try. He moaned and groaned softly, getting the attention of the faint voices around him.  
  
" Look! Duo's waking up." Duo recognized the voice as Quatre's. He was now aware that he was no longer outside. He was laying in a bed, most likely his own, and had a quilt pulled over him. The quilt was thick and warm, but compared to his cold, freezing body, it felt like fire beneath his skin.   
  
" Duo......Duo c'mon. Wake up."  
  
"......uuuunhhh............uh......"  
  
Duo finally managed to slowly open his eyes. The pain subsided after a while. But his vision was a little blurred. Despite that, he could make out 3 other figures in the room with him.  
  
" Only 3?...............Heero's not here...should've known."  
  
" How do you feel Maxwell?"  
  
"......like shit......" Duo managed to croak out 2 words, but immediately fell into a sneezing fit. With every sneeze it felt as if his head was being pounded.   
  
" I.........just need 'sneeze'.........some sleep."  
  
" Sure. Let's go Quatre."  
  
" Hai."  
  
The 3 pilots left Duo in the room. Duo almost instantly fell asleep. 2 weeks has gone by, and Duo got better. Quatre had been taking care of him for the past 2 weeks, along with Trowa's help. Wufei will just keep him company from time to time and Heero.........he only came in while Duo slept. Duo never knew that Heero was in the room with him at all. One day, Duo decided to take a little walk. Quatre told him not to, but Duo reassured him that he wasn't gonna stay out to long, and flashed his ever adorable grin. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, and Duo was in a better mood than he was a couple of weeks ago. Even though he was still a little gloomy, over Heero. He had a lot on his mind, including that dream he had about that guardian angel. His cap was covering his face, so he didn't see where he was going when he bumped into someone.  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry ojo-san."  
  
" Its o.k. Don't worry about it."  
  
Duo looked up and his eyes got round and huge with surprise. He recognized that voice......and that face.  
  
" It.........It's you...from my dream."  
  
" Shh. We can't have people thinking the wrong thing now do we?.........I'm glad that you recognize me...Duo."  
  
" So it is you Kataya."  
  
" Yes. I've taken the form of a mortal so I can help you easier."  
  
" Oh......I didn't know angels liked to wear mini-skirts."  
" Oh. 'blushes' Well......I can't look suspicious right? What would people say if they saw me walking around with a long flowing dress?"  
  
".........good point. So Ms.Kataya...do you have a place to stay?"  
  
" I appear and disappear. There's no point in me staying anywhere."  
  
" Aw, c'mon. Why don't you stay with us?"  
  
" 'blinks twice' You mean at your safe house?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
" But..."  
  
" It won't be a problem. I'll just announce you as a friend of mine. Besides, wont it be easier for you to help me?"  
  
" I suppose so."  
  
" So......come with me."  
  
" Alright ^_^. I'll go. I always wanted to know how mortals live anyway."  
  
" Cool, let's go."  
  
The two of them walk side by side as they head towards the safe house. When they get there, Trowa is the first to notice the newcomer.  
  
" Duo, who's your friend?"  
  
" Oh. This is Kataya. She's a friend of mine."  
  
" Hello. Pleased to meet you."  
  
" Where did you find the time to make a new friend Maxwell?"  
  
" Uh......"  
  
" You see, Duo and I knew each other for some time before he met you guys. I met him when he was on one of his first missions."  
  
" So you know that he's a Gundam pilot?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
" C'mon. Let me show you around."  
  
Duo showed his 'friend ' around the whole house. Finally, they arrived at Heero's room. The 2 pilots took separate rooms after their little 'fight'.  
  
" This must be your lover's room."  
  
"...uh...don't you feel awkward saying that? I mean you know. You being an angel and all."  
  
" Well yes. It is a sin. I'll most likely be punished for putting you two back together."  
  
" You will? Then why did you offer to help me?"  
  
" Because......I wanted to. You've suffered a great deal. More than anyone could ever imagine. My duty, is to try and relieve all of that. And if he's the one that relieves all those negative feelings, then I shall help make the situation right."  
  
" Is there a way for you to avoid being punished?"  
  
" Only if I become mortal. But it's something that I don't have the liberty to explain.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Well don't you want to go in?"  
  
" What for?"  
  
" I know that you still love him. You want to go back to him. Running from him won't bring him to you."  
  
" But if I go in there, he'll just ignore me."  
  
" So?"  
  
" What do you mean 'so'!?"  
  
" Don't let that bother you. I'll try to work things out with you."  
  
" Fine."  
  
Duo opened the door and saw Heero in his usual spot...in front of the laptop. Kataya nudged Duo, giving him the signal to say something.  
  
" Heero, this is my friend Kataya."  
  
" Hi!"  
  
Without removing his gaze from the screen, he gave her a low" hello".  
  
" Heero, are you gonna look at her?"  
  
Heero turned around and faced the young pony tailed girl.  
  
" Duo's told me about you Heero."  
  
" Ah."  
  
" I know it's none of my business, but why don't you want to see Duo anymore? I'm asking because, I thought that maybe I can fix things."  
  
" Its like I told him. It'll give him less to worry about and..."  
  
" Are the missions more important?"  
  
" Huh!?"  
  
" Are the missions more important, than your feelings for Duo?"  
  
Heero stood up from his chair so quickly, it tipped over and fell on the floor. Heero, with his lightning quick reflexes, grabbed a gun and pointed it at Kataya. The girl remained unfazed by his actions.  
  
" How did you know about our missions!?"  
  
" I'm not a threat. You can put your weapon away."  
  
" Not until you answer me."  
  
" I believe, that I was the one who asked you a question first. You didn't give me an answer. Are missions more important than love? Is following orders more important than following your heart?"  
  
Heero slowly lowers his gun and places it on the table, never removing his gaze from the girl.  
  
" I did what I did because I don't want him getting himself hurt. If he keeps worrying about me, he might end up doing something wrong on the mission. But as for your question, that's a subject I'd rather skip."  
  
" You don't like to express your feelings, do you Heero?"  
  
"..."  
  
" Alright......Duo?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Talk to him. It looks to me that he still loves you. Now I did my part. I broke the ice a bit, so to speak, so now it's your turn."  
  
Kataya walks out of the room, and closes the door behind her, leaving the two pilots alone in the dimly lit room.  
" Well you heard the lady Heero. Let's talk."  
  
" I don't like other people meddling in our problems. And she never told me how she knew about our missions."  
  
" Trust me. If your worried about her being untrustworthy, let me tell you this... of all the people in this world, she's the most trusting."  
  
Heero grunted a reply, as Duo took a couple a steps toward Heero's bed and sat down.  
  
" Heero... tell me the truth. How do you feel about me?"  
  
" Duo......I..."  
  
" She said that you still love me, but I want to hear it from you. Even though that's not likely. I really wish that you would show a little more emotion. I know that you're supposed to be the 'perfect soldier' and all but, even for a moment..."  
  
" Duo..."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
Duo looked up, and once he did, Heero pushed him down on the bed.  
  
" Duo......aishiteru."  
  
" Heero! Did you just say ai...mmph!"  
  
Duo's lips were stopped in their tracks by Heero's lips. He was easily able to penetrate Duo's mouth with his tongue, considering that he caught him in mid-sentence. He kept on exploring the warm recesses of his lover's mouth before breaking the kiss to look at his American beauty.  
  
" ......Heero?...Did you mean that? You know......that you love me?"  
  
" Hai. Of course you baka."  
" I'm not a baka!"  
  
" You're right......but you're my baka."  
  
Heero leaned over and planted another unexpected kiss on his braided lover's lips. They spent the rest of the day ( and night ) together, unaware of the young angel standing at the other side of the door.  
  
" *chuckle* It seems like their hitting it off." She thought happily to herself as she stood there. She started to walk away from the door, when she felt a sharp pain course through her whole body. She clutched her chest as she stumbled unto the floor. Her breathing came out unevenly as she lay on the floor, trembling in a fetal position. She tried to stand up, but she kept falling right back down. The pain was too much. She tried getting up again, this time using the aid of the wall. Kataya managed to make it to the bottom of the steps before falling to the ground again with a loud thump.   
  
Quatre was in the kitchen with Trowa, when they both heard a loud thump coming from outside the kitchen door. They both ran out and saw Kataya sprawled on the floor. Her breath still coming out in small, broken portions. Quatre ran up to the young girl and picked her head up.  
  
" Hey! Can you hear me!? What's wrong!?"  
  
Kataya tried to speak, but no words went past her lips. The only sounds that came out, were small grunts of pain.  
  
" Trowa, get Duo. Tell him that there's something wrong with his friend."  
  
" Hai!"  
  
Trowa ran up the stairs, while Quatre remained downstairs with the ailing girl. As he held the young girl in his arms, he felt something strange. There was an odd aura about this girl. One that he's never felt before in his whole life. Suddenly he saw her body fade. But it happened so quickly, that he wasn't so sure if he really saw her fade. He dismissed the thought and started concentrating on Kataya.  
  
" What happened? What's the matter? Did you get sick?"  
  
She tried to speak again, and this time everything she said was really low and hoarse.  
  
" I......ngh, I.........must...go."  
  
" Go!? Go where!? You can't go anywhere in your condition. Just hold on. Trowa's getting Duo."  
  
" No......I..."  
  
She tried to get up, but Quatre stopped her.  
  
" You shouldn't! In your state you won't make it too far."  
  
"......D...demo......ugh...nnngh."  
  
" Try not to move so much. You're just making it worse."  
  
While those two were still downstairs, Trowa was already heading back with the other three pilots behind him.  
  
" What happened to her?"  
  
" We don't know Heero. Quatre and I found her laying at the base of the steps."  
  
" * She's being punished......she's sacrificing herself.*"  
  
" Did you say something Maxwell?"  
  
" Huh? Uh...no. Nothing."  
  
The other pilots made their way downstairs where Quatre and Kataya were. Trowa picked her up and laid her on the sofa in the living room. It was late at night, and the pilots all took turns watching her. Kataya waited 'till it was Duo's turn.  
  
" Duo..."  
  
" Hm? Are you feeling any better?"  
  
" Duo......I can't stay......here. I...ugh...nnh......"  
  
" C'mon! You helped me. The least I can do is help you!"  
  
" There's nothing you can do......"  
  
" Except make you human, right!?"  
  
" But......you don't know how...Duo......gomen nasai."  
  
Kataya lifted her hands, and placed them on the sides of Duo's head. A faint glow emanated from her hands and Duo instantly fell asleep.  
  
" Duo......I am so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
She struggled to get off the couch. The piercing pain in her body made this quite the difficult thing to do. She finally managed to get off the couch, but she fell to the ground. She looked around to see if any of the others woke up, but they didn't even stir. Quatre was sleeping on Trowa on the loveseat ( how appropriate ), Wufei was on the lounge chair with one leg hiked up on the arm rest, and Heero was laying his head down on his arms on the dining room table. Duo was on the floor right next to her. Kataya stared at his face for a moment before trying to get up again. She felt like she weighed a ton, as she tried to get up. She stumbled her way towards the door, and went out. She walked with the aid of the building walls as she made her attempt to get away from the safe house. She's been walking for hours but went only a short distance. The sun wouldn't come up for another hour, so it was still rather dark outside. She kept on when suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, and she was dragged into a dark alley way. She was thrown unto the floor and she felt weight come down on her. Strong hands clasped her small wrists, keeping her from getting too far.  
  
" Let go!"  
  
" Why would I want to do that? Heh, heh, heh."  
  
The figure released one of her wrists, so he could unzip himself. He was about to unbutton her shirt, when they both heard a gunshot.  
  
" Get off her now!"  
  
" Oh yeah!? What ya gonna do!?"  
  
A bullet flew again, this time hitting the man on his arm. The man cradled his injured arm, and ran off into the other side the alley.  
  
" Are you alright?"  
  
"......Heero...what are you......doing here?"  
  
" I should be asking you the same question. Are you crazy coming out here in your condition!?"  
  
" Heero...please don't ask......I......I can't tell you why...I'm, ughnnn, out here."   
  
" Why not?"  
  
" I just......I......I just can't...Heero."  
  
Kataya leaned up against the wall and tried to stand up. She was about to start walking away, when Heero went up behind her, scooped her up and started heading back to the safehouse.  
  
" Heero! What are you doing!? Aaahhghh"  
  
" I'm taking you back to the safe house. You can't possibly do anything in your condition."  
" Demo!.."  
  
" You almost got raped back there. You might end up getting killed next."  
  
" Heero...please put me down! Please...aaahh! Onegai!!"  
  
" Look at you. You can barely walk without holding on to something."  
  
He continued walking, still carrying Kataya, until she held on to a lamp post and slipped off Heero's grasp. Ignoring the immense stabbing pain, she limped/ran into the darkness. Heero tried to go after her but to no avail. He had lost her. He reluctantly returned to the safe house and delivered the bad news to the now-awake pilots.  
  
" Where could she have gone?"  
  
" She couldn't have gone that far. Not in her condition."  
  
" Duo, what are you looking at?"  
  
Everyone turned in Quatre's direction, and saw that Duo was staring at the floor. The others, except for maybe Quatre, couldn't see them, but Duo was looking at a trail of silver feathers leading out the door.  
  
" I think I know where she went."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" You can't really see it Trowa, but Duo and I can."  
  
" See what?"  
  
" There's a trail here, now that's not important. C'mon let's go find her."  
  
The pilots nod their agreement, and they head out the door. When they stepped outside the sun had already come out. They saw this as a great help, and said that searching for her would be a little easier. Duo continued to follow the trail with the other four pilots behind him. The trail eventually led to the park that Duo went to on that rainy day. They continued on a while longer, and saw that the trail was leading them deep into the woods. They stopped when they finally found what they were looking for. All five pilots could now see a whole mess of silvery white feathers, surrounding the young, frail figure.   
  
" Kataya!!"  
  
They all ran up to the girl, and could now see the origin of the feathers. Her wings were visible now, but they were deteriorating. She was laying down on her stomach and her eyes were closed. Her skirt was ripped, her shoes had come off her feet, and her hair had come loose from its ponytail. Her hair was all over her face. Duo knelt down beside her and shook her gently.  
  
" Kataya? Kataya can you here me?"  
  
" Uh...nnnnnh.........hmm...D-Duo...?"  
  
Duo gently turned her over and held her body in his arms. Quatre knelt down next to him.  
  
" She's an angel, isn't she Duo."  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" So that's why she knew about our missions."  
  
" I'm sorry Duo..."  
  
Every word she said came out in barely a whisper. She was starting to fade again, and this time they all saw it.  
  
" I tried...to take away all your pain......but now...I'm making it worse...I'm so sorry......"  
  
" Don't talk like this is the end! There's still a way to save you right!? We just have to make you mortal!"  
  
After hearing the determination in his voice, Kataya slowly opened her eyes halfway and looked up at Duo and smiles at him.  
  
" Oh Duo......you make it sound so easy. It makes me believe that you really can help me......but it's not that simple."  
  
She closed her eyes again, and she was no longer smiling.  
  
" Duo...please go on with your life...I want you to be happy......"  
  
" How can I be happy when the one that helped me is about to die? At least let me help you. You helped me. Let me return the favor. Please..."  
  
" ......very well.........go quickly then.........I...really......appreciate it......Duo..."  
  
Her last few words were hardly audible but Duo heard each and every word that she spoke, before her head lolled to the side and rested on his chest.   
  
" Don't worry. I'll thank you by saving you."  
  
" What are you going to do now Duo?"  
  
" Heero...I'm going to need that laptop of yours......we need to find information on angels. As for the rest of you guys, I need you to take care of her. She can't be moved in her state. If you do, the feathers on her wings will fall faster."  
  
" Don't worry Duo. We'll take care of her."  
  
" Thanks Quatre. C'mon Heero...we've got work to do."  
  
Quatre places Kataya's head on his lap, as Duo gets up and runs towards the safe house with Heero. Once they get there, Heero boots up his laptop and starts searching for any kind of available information on angels. He looked for books, stories, legends, anything that could be linked to the salvation of a dying angel. After searching through files, and databases, Heero finally finds the only source of information available about restoring angels.   
  
He found a myth about an angel that broke one of the rules of angelhood: falling in love with a mortal. The angel was to be punished, by having his feathers slowly removed from his back, thus causing unbearable pain to the angel who's never actually experienced pain. The angel's lover frantically searched and searched for a way to save her beloved, until finally she stumbled upon a book she found in an old ruin which was simply labeled ' FORBIDDEN'. She opened the thick book and skimmed through the pages. Eventually, she came across a page that indicated a way for her to save her beloved angel. But before she could read any of it, the ruin began to tremble violently. Rocks and boulders came crashing down all around the young maiden. As a test, she closed the book and the trembling stopped. When she reopened it, the entire place began to shake with more intensity. She started running out with the book, trying to get out of the ruin in one piece so she could save her poor, suffering beloved. Alas she didn't make it. A rock struck her hand and she dropped the book. She made it out with her life, but without the book that her angel so needed. It remained buried in the cursed ruin. She looked around for another possible entrance, but to no avail. The book was sealed forever. Doomed to never be allowed into the light of day......  
  
The rest of the text had been rubbed off, but Duo and Heero got the information they needed. The author was anonymous, but the myth was set around the eastern area. After Heero printed out the information, they both got in their Gundams and flew over there. The story mentioned an area that was wide and open, and where they were very few people, towns and such. Unfortunately for them, unlike the ground the sky was occupied. They were detected by Oz soldiers.  
  
" K'so!! Why now!?"  
  
" We have no choice Duo. They're blocking our path. We're surrounded. To get by we have to kill them all."  
  
" Then let's make it quick!! Death waits for no one!!"  
  
Meanwhile...the other three pilots were still tending to Kataya, who's hardly moved since Duo left.  
  
" Do you think that Maxwell and Yuy will make it?"  
  
" They have to! For her sake. I'm sure they'll make it!"  
  
Just then, Kataya started groaning and moaning in pain as feathers continue to fall from her wings. Every now and then she would give little shrieks of pain as her fade out time slowly started lasting longer than her fade in time.  
  
" I do hope that you're right Quatre. If this keeps up, she'll be done for."  
  
" Die!!!!! You damn soldiers!!!!"  
  
Duo uses his thermal scythe and destroys 2 Leos in one swoop. Heero blasts away 4 Leos, but there's still more coming.  
  
" These guys just don't get it!!"  
  
" They're bringing in their back-up troops."  
  
" K'so!!"  
  
They continue to fight with the Leos until they were all destroyed. After that was done they continued on their way.   
  
" How far is it Heero?"  
  
" We're almost there, we have a few miles left to go."  
  
" Hold on Kataya! Don't you dare die on me!!"  
  
Some time later, they caught sight of the ruin. They landed near it and both pilots came out of their Gundams. They walked closer towards the ruin and found no possible way in.  
  
" How the hell are we supposed to get in there!?"  
  
" We'll use these."  
  
Heero searches in his back pack and pulls out explosives. He walks up to a random area around the ruin, and places a bomb on a wall. He walks back to where Duo is, and flips out a remote control and pushes a button, causing the bomb to blow up.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
The two pilots entered the ruin and started searching for the 'FORBIDDEN' book.  
  
" Whoa. What a mess! This place really came down."  
  
" This will make finding that book a little difficult."  
  
" Well we have to keep going anyway."  
  
Duo and Heero kept on going through the large ruin. At one point it got too dark to see, and they had to use flash lights to look around. They kept walking until they heard a crack sound. They looked around with their flash lights, but saw nothing. They took another step, when they heard the same sound only it was louder. Suddenly they realized that it was the floor. The floor complained under their weight and finally collapsed under Heero, making him fall through it.  
  
" Heero!!"  
  
Duo bent down and looked into the hole. He shined his flashlight into the hole, and saw that it was pretty deep.  
  
" Heero!! Are you alright!?!?"  
  
"..."  
  
" Heero!!!"  
  
He still received no answer, and he was starting to get worried. He studied the hole and saw that it was about a 85 to 100 foot drop! Duo frantically rummaged through his back pack, trying to find a rope or something that he could use to climb with. He finally got a hold of some rope, tied one end around his waist and the other end around a still standing pillar. He took his things and descended down the hole. Luckily for him, he always brought at least 1000 feet worth of rope. When he finally reached the ground, he aimed his flash light towards Heero. Heero was sprawled on the floor on his back. He wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. Duo ran up to Heero's motionless form and gently shook him by his shoulders.  
  
" Heero...Heero come on wake up! Wake up dammit!!"  
  
Duo lifted Heero's head up and noticed the small trickle of blood on the ground under his head. Duo silently cursed as he looked in both their back packs for some first aid. He found some bandages, and rapped it around Heero's head. He looked around for any more injuries but found none. Heero just reopened the wound he received when he tried to self-destruct.   
  
" Heero! Wake up! Please! Don't you leave me alone!!"  
  
He continued to call to Heero and he kept shaking him. Duo finally got a response when he heard Heero moan.  
  
" Heero!"  
  
" Nnnnggghh......what happened?"  
  
" You fell through the ground. Can you stand?"  
  
" Eeerrrg...yeah..."  
  
When Heero stood up, he almost immediately fell. But before he hit the ground, face first, Duo caught him.  
  
" You can stand but you can't walk can ya?"  
  
" It's not my fault. The room's spinning."  
  
" You must've banged your head up pretty badly. C'mon, let's get out of this hole."  
  
Duo takes Heero's arm and puts it over his shoulder and holds on to it with one hand, while he holds Heero's waist with the other. He helps Heero walk towards the rope so they can get out of the hole. It was a little difficult climbing up, so Duo had to tell Heero to hold on to his back. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist as Duo climbed up the rope. They finally got out of there and they continued on their way.  
  
" Come on. Open your eyes. Let us know that you're still with us..."  
  
Light brown eyes fluttered open, but not entirely open. Her eye-whites were hardly noticeable and she still spoke in low whispers.  
  
" Quatre......"  
  
" Hold on a bit longer. Duo and Heero will be here soon."  
  
" Nnngh......oh the pain......my body feels numb. It hurts...even more when...I...fade."  
  
" I'm sure you'll make it."  
  
" Quatre's right."  
  
" Maxwell may be a baka at times, but he always keeps his word."  
  
" Hm...I know......uugh..."  
  
She starts fading in and out, and once again her body goes limp.  
  
" Duo...Heero...please hurry. She doesn't have much time."  
  
" Where are we now Heero?"  
  
" I'm not too sure. Even with the flash light we really can't see much."   
  
" What happened to your flash light?"  
  
" It broke when I fell."  
  
" Damn. Geez this room is dark as hell!! This flash light ain't doin' a damn thing!"  
  
They advanced forward in the pitch darkness, almost literally walking around blind. Suddenly, Duo tripped and fell. He banged his head on a fallen pillar and cursed out loud. He sat up and rubbed his forehead as he aimed his flash light to the floor.  
  
" *gasp*! Heero!! Look!!"  
  
Heero looked into the light of the flash light and saw what Duo was pointing at. It was dusty, but he could see the word 'FORBIDDEN'.  
  
" It's the book. We've found it!"  
  
" Great!! Now let's get out of here!"  
  
" Matte. We have to be careful."  
  
Heero picked up the book, and blew the dust off of it. It landed on Duo and he sneezed loudly.  
  
" AAAACHEEEE!!"  
" *Raises an eyebrow* 'Achee?'"  
  
" Shut-up koi."  
  
Heero cautiously opened the book as Duo got up and peered over Heero's shoulder. Heero skimmed through the pages, but as he did, with each page he went past, they would both feel a little tremor. When Heero reached the page mentioned in the myth, the whole ruin started shaking uncontrollably. Heero quickly closed the book and everything stopped shaking.  
  
" What the hell?"  
  
" This place is cursed. It doesn't want anyone to leave with this book."  
  
" Whoa. Tough security. But we have to make it with this book!! And nothing's stopping me!!"  
  
" As long as we leave the book closed we shouldn't have that much of a problem."  
  
" Let's go then."  
  
As the two pilots turned and started heading for the exit, the ruin started rumbling again.  
  
" The hell!?!? The book's closed!!"  
  
" Duo look!!"  
  
Duo looked down and saw a strange circle behind them.  
  
" Yeah so!? It's a circle!!"  
  
" Here. Take the book and step in the circle."  
  
Duo took the book and did what Heero told him to do. When he stepped in the circle, it lighted up dimly and the trembling stopped.  
  
" Huh? Is this kinda like a safe spot?"  
  
" When the book is closed, but once you open it, the tremors start up again."  
  
" K'so!!"  
  
" I think we can still make it though. We just have to try and be careful."  
  
Duo stepped out of the circle, and the place started rumbling all over again. They made a run for it, trying to evade falling debris, as they ran, dodged, and jumped over obstacles. They kept running when suddenly, a huge, heavy pillar got loose and fell landing on Duo's legs, crushing them and pinning him beneath its weight, and causing him to lose hold of the book. He gave out a loud pain-stricken scream. Heero stops running and sharply turned around when he heard his lover's scream. He ran back in his direction and in the process he dives and grabs the book and barely tumbles out of the way before the book, and himself, could get crushed by a large piece of debris.  
  
" Aaaahhh!!"  
  
" What's wrong!?"  
  
" She's getting worse Trowa!! Her wings hardly have any feathers on it!"  
  
" Winner, she's not going to make it!!"  
  
" Aaaahh!! Ooohhh.........th......the pain!!!"  
  
" Hold on just a bit longer Kataya!!!"  
  
" Duo!!"  
  
" Heero!! M-my legs!! Aaaaaggghhhh!!!"  
  
Heero grabbed another explosive from his back pack. He was saving it just in case they needed another way out, but he was not about to lose his braided American lover. No way, no how. He set up the bomb and jumped on Duo, shielding him. The bomb exploded and blew off most of the pillar. Heero pushed off the rest of it. Duo's pants were torn in separate places and he was bleeding profusely from those areas. Heero picked Duo up and carried him on his back and continued to run. If they had stayed a moment longer where the pillar was, they would've been dead for sure. Heero kept running forward and never looked back. He kept avoiding all the falling debris and tried to keep his balance against the intense rumbling and shaking. But the shaky ground eventually got the better of him. Heero tripped and fell taking Duo with him. Duo used his upper body strength to get off Heero so Heero could stand. As Heero started getting up, Duo spotted a whole barrage of debris coming down on them, he grabbed Heero's gun from his jeans and shot at the debris, breaking them up into smaller pieces. Heero got up, picked up Duo again and continued running. After what seemed like forever, Heero finally spots the whole he fell through.  
  
" Duo, we're almost there! Hold on!"  
  
Duo tightened his grip on both the book he was holding with one hand and around Heero's chest that he was hanging on to with the other hand, as Heero shifted Duo whom he still had on his back. Heero could now see the entrance he created. He began to run faster and he jumped through the exit. He and Duo rolled unto the sand as the ruin collapsed.   
  
" We've made it with the book......nngh...now we can save Kataya."  
  
" You can't pilot your Gundam with your legs messed up like that."  
  
" Why not!?"  
  
" Because you need your legs to make it walk."  
  
"......oh."  
  
" Get in your Gundam. Just hold on to mine. I'll fly us both."  
  
With some help, Duo managed to get on his Gundam. Heero made his Gundam go into bird mode, and both of them flew as fast as they could.  
  
Back at the park, Quatre's wiping Kataya's brow with a moist cloth that Trowa got from the safe house.   
  
" They've been gone a long time. Do you think that they might be in trouble?"  
  
" I hope not. If they are then she's done for......Wufei, try calling them through their intercoms."  
  
" I was just about to do that Barton."  
  
Wufei pulled out a walky talky and tried contacting them.  
  
" Yuy...Maxwell...come in...this is Wufei speaking."  
  
" We hear you Wufei. We got the book that we need. We'll be there shortly."  
  
" Understood...over and out......they made it, they'll be here soon."  
  
" Let's just hope she can last a little bit longer. Her fades are getting worse."  
  
" I hope that she's still holding on."  
  
" Don't worry Duo. I'm getting us there as fast as I can."  
  
Heero continued to fly. Duo opened the book and looked at its contents. When he got to the necessary page, he noticed something that he didn't notice before. Marking the page was a silver chain, with a sky-blue tear shaped jewel hanging from it. He placed the jewel in the palm of his hand and looked at it. He noticed that inside was a small crystal that was glowing faintly.   
  
" I wonder what this is for......"  
Some time later...  
  
" They're back!!"  
  
The three pilots saw the two Gundams descend. Soon after, Heero ran up to them, carrying Duo on his back.  
  
" Duo! What happened!? You're bleeding!!"  
  
" Calm down Quatre. I'll be fine. Right now we have more important things to worry about."  
  
Heero sets him down next to Quatre and Kataya.  
  
" Alright, let's see......here it is! O.k....according to the book, I have to wave this pendant from side to side while repeatedly saying a chant for an hour without stopping......damn...the chant's on the next page."  
  
When Duo turns the page, he sees that the chant is a whole page long.  
  
" Geez!!.........I will make it!! I don't care how long it is......but can she last another hour?......O.k....let's do this!"  
  
" Duo......her wings are practically stripped of their feathers. Do you think you can make it?"  
  
" I have to!!!! I'm not giving up on her!!"  
  
Duo positioned the chain above her body and started swinging it back and forth. Next he glued his eyes unto the small text and concentrated on it. Wufei glanced at his watch and started counting the hour. Duo started reading the chant. Kataya was motionless, but he kept on reading the chant, she was fading out and didn't fade back after a long while, but he still kept on, the feathers were falling off her wings like leaves in the fall, but he didn't stop. To everyone, it felt like the hour would go on for eternity. Duo kept on with the chant, trying his hardest not to mess up. The hour went by pain stakingly slow. Then when the hour was almost up, her body seemed to have completely faded away. Duo was about to stop, when Quatre shook his head and mouthed the words " I still feel her". Duo nodded as he continued. The hour was finally finished after what seemed like several eternities, but Duo didn't like the way Quatre's expression looked.   
  
" I don't feel her anymore......I don't think we made it..."  
  
Suddenly, the pendant that Duo still had raised in the air, started glowing brightly and intensely. It almost blinded them. There was also a mysterious wind that seemed to come in all directions. The chain floated from Duo's hand and hovered in the air. Shielding their eyes, the pilots look towards the floating pendant. The light of the jewel dimmed ever so slightly. Then, a glowing white figure appeared. She was wearing the pendant around her neck. They could tell it was a female by the way the figure was shaped. They couldn't really see any physical features though, like eyes a nose or a mouth, but they knew it was female. The figure bowed her head, and arched her back a little. When she did so, a pair of wings sprouted out and they started to spread open. After they opened they burst and all the feathers started flying in all directions due to the wind. After that, the figure jumped up, curled herself into a ball, and disappeared in a flash of light. Everything was normal once again. The wind stopped and the bright light went away.  
  
" What was that!?"  
  
" Don't know..."  
  
" Do you think that maybe that was Kataya?"  
  
" Not sure...I no longer felt her presence."  
  
"......?......What was all that about?......I wonder......where did she go......"  
  
" Duo."  
" Hm?"  
  
" Come on...( puts him on his back )...we've got to get you to a doctor."  
  
" ......O.k.......what are we gonna do with the book?"  
  
" ......We'll hold on to it for now."  
  
" ......Hmm."  
  
Duo rests his head on his Japanese lover's shoulder as he carries him back to the safe house.  
  
  
A couple months later...  
  
" I hate being on a wheelchair!! This sucks!! I wanna kick Oz's ass!!"  
  
" Relax Duo. Remember what Sally said. You have to stay on that chair for a pretty long time."  
  
" But Heeerrroooo..."  
  
" Why don't you go outside? Maybe you'll feel better."  
  
" * growls* Demo...!"  
  
" No."  
  
" Fine!! I'll go outside............but not because you told me to!!"  
  
"...baka."  
  
" ( halfway out the door) I'm not a baka!!!"  
  
" You're right ( walks up to Duo) you're not 'a' baka...( leans close to his face) you're 'my' baka.  
  
Heero leans down and plants a kiss on his poor crippled lover. Duo closes his eyes and kisses him back. They break their kiss and they just stare at each other with dreamy looks in their eyes, before Duo backs up in his wheelchair and rolls outside. He was still kinda peeved that he had to spend the rest of the year in a wheelchair, and just looked down. He didn't want anyone to see him like that. Without warning, he bumped into someone.  
  
" Oh! Gomen nasai ojo-san...I..."  
  
As he continued to apologize, he kept his head down, still not wanting anyone to look at him. He just kept staring at the girl's ankle length zipper boots. They kinda looked like Trowa's but hers were black.  
  
" It's alright. You don't have to apologize."  
  
He slowly started to look up, and noticed that she was wearing a short black skirt, a white button t-shirt that was tied above the waist exposing her belly button, and......  
  
"...a tear shaped pendant?......*gasp* you're...!"  
  
He looked at the girl's face and saw the serene smile that could only belong to one person...  
  
" ......Kataya!?"  
  
" Wassup Duo?"  
  
" Since when do you talk like that?"  
  
" *chuckle* I'm not an angel anymore Duo...I'm human now."  
  
" I thought we lost you!!"  
  
" ( kneels down and hugs Duo tightly, and starts tearing up) Oh Duo!! Thank you so much for your help! You have such a generous heart!......I can see why Heero loves you so much...'sniff'......"  
  
" ( hugs her back) It was the least I could do...you risked your very existence just to keep Heero and I together...I had to thank you somehow ne?"  
  
" Please......let me repay you for your kindness."  
  
" But we're even now......aren't we?"  
  
" Hai...but I want to repay you anyway."  
  
Kataya gets up, gets behind Duo's wheelchair, grabs the handles, and starts pushing him to a more secluded area.  
  
" Why are we going here?"  
  
" I heard that you were already on that thing for almost three months ne?"  
  
" Hai......I hate it..."  
  
" Close your eyes..."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Close 'em......trust me..."  
  
" ...alright..."  
  
Duo closes his eyes. Kataya puts her forehead on his and closes her eyes. The jewel starts to glow as she hovers her hands right above his legs. Her hands start to glow, and she hovers them a little closer to his legs. Her whole body starts to glow, and Duo's body does the same. She closes her hands in a fist and the glowing stops. She removes her forehead from Duo's, and stands upright.  
  
" O.k.......open your eyes."  
  
" Hm......what did you do? I felt...weird..."  
  
" *giggle* Stand up."  
  
" Huh!?"  
  
" Stand up...hee-hee. Here, let me help you."  
  
Kataya takes hold of Duo's hand and stands him up. She lets go and takes a few steps back and flashes him her best smile.  
  
" Hey...I can feel my legs...but how did you..."  
  
" I could've been saved without the use of the pendant...the message you saw that said to swing the pendant, was in small print. Also, the chain was supposed to be hidden within the book. It was disguised as a book mark, but you noticed it."  
  
" Well...I've developed a good eye, since I was raised in the streets. I know all about reading between the lines...but where are you getting at?"  
  
" I'm trying to say, that the chant has two effects. One was the normal effect, and the other was that the angel gets to keep some of its power. With the pendent, I can be mortal, but still have powers. That's how I healed your legs. My power is concealed in this pendant."  
  
" Oh.........say, do you have a place to go?"  
  
" Huh?...Now that I think about it...I don't...I just reappeared in a random place."  
  
" Hey, you can stay with us!"  
  
" Really!? Great!! Arigatou Duo!!"  
  
*******  
  
" Hey~ anybody here?"  
  
" Duo!"  
  
" ......Maxwell...you're back."  
  
" Heero's upstairs, if you need him."  
  
" Actually...why don't you bring him down?"  
  
Few moments later...  
  
" Great, everyone's here...alright, I've got a surprise for you all."  
  
Duo takes a step inside and everyone's in sudden shock.  
  
" But Duo...how?"  
  
" You were supposed to stay on a wheelchair for at least 8 more months!!"  
  
Duo grins at his comrades and pushes the door open the rest of the way.  
  
" Hi guys.."  
  
All four pilots stare in pure shock. When they saw her they all said:  
  
" Kataya!!!"  
  
" Yup. It's me. Hi Quatre, Wufei, Trowa......hello Heero."  
  
" You're alive!!"  
  
" You're a pretty strong woman. I thought you were finished."  
  
" I'm glad to see that you've made it."  
  
" I'm glad to see that our trouble didn't go in vain."  
  
" *smiles* It's great to see all of you again."  
  
That night...  
  
" I'm glad that you decided to let her stay Heero."  
  
" Of course. She had no where else to go. It's my way of thanking her for keeping us together."  
  
" ...hm......Heero?"  
  
" Hm?"  
" Say it again..."  
  
" Say what?"  
  
" Say, that you love me."  
  
".........I have a better idea......let me 'show' you. Actions speak louder than words ne?"  
  
" Hai!!"  
  
Heero gets on top of Duo and they both kiss each other passionately.........they do more afterwards......but let's just give them their privacy......^.^  
  
  
  
  
* Owari *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
